Ich Liebe Dich
by Hiasobi
Summary: In the wilderness there are no rules, no boundaries, no rights or wrongs of the human world. Just freedom. What changes does freedom bring? KenshinMisao [PAUSED under revision]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer; I do not own Rurouni Kenshin 

Prologue 

She had never felt more lost in her entire life, but at the same time she was content at being exactly where she was. Even if she had no clue of exactly where she was. Her hands reached up and she let her fingers play with the leaves made from green to almost black in the night. She looked around her as she heard the crickets chirp and animals shuffle through the grass quietly. Beautiful. Lovely. Almost perfect. 

Almost. 

She sighed and told herself not to be stupid, but then again, a wary smile took it place upon her lips; what else can she be? She looked around her and saw nothing but forest, and she closed her eyes, breathing in the night air with delight upon her face. 

She loved it here, even if she got lonely sometimes. Here she could be by herself and be whoever she wanted to be, who ever she was meant to be. A ghost of a smile was felt, {And who is that exactly?} she thought, questioning herself. {Who am I suppose to be?} She had come here to find herself, to find out who she was meant to be, who she was. But she had no more answers then what she started with, just more questions. 

She bent down as an animal approached her; slow and steady with wide eyes it watched her. It was small and had four legs, wide yellow eyes and covered in ocean blue fur, with a strip of bluish white that ran from under his jaw to his stomach. A baby wolf it seemed. She was not afraid, she never was here, here in this forest, and in this place she was at peace. She extended her hand for him to sniff, which he did promptly, trying to decide if she was friend or foe, food or not. 

He gave a happy yelp of recognition almost and nuzzled her hand and she giggled. Picking it up she held it up to her chest, making a basket for it with her arms. He settled in, curling up against itself and seemed to be going to sleep, but she saw it was just a trick, his ears were alert for danger and his eye would open once in a while to inspect his surroundings. She looked down with a soft smile and lazily petted it unconsciously almost as she walked. 

This was not the first time she had ran into this baby wolf, in fact this was the third meeting. She would guess he would know her scent complete by memory by tomorrow and this would have been the last time he need her to offer her hand to him. She walked unhurried through the trees and smiled gratefully when the small insects of light came out for the night, shining all the light that they could to provide sight for her. 

She turned around and let the wolf down and watched it with soft as she stood back up. It was running around happily, yelping, and chasing after the glowing insects that were always just out of reach, but it didn't seemed to mind. Its squeals were the only sound in the night and the silence accompanied it whenever the wolf took a moment to catch its breath, like a magnificent duet. 

Beautiful. Almost perfect. 

A tear trickled down her cheek from her eye. Almost perfect, it was always almost! There was something missing and she knew what it was, but she didn't know how to complete it. 

A companion, a human here, to be along side of her. To drive the loneliness away. 

But who could come? She had been in this forest, in this place for two months, leaving the Aoiya to find herself and finding herself here. She had no doubt Okina had people searching for her far and wide now, but none came here, none ever came here, because they didn't know she was here. And they didn't know where 'here' was. She had left a note saying that she would be gone for a few weeks, but two months were pushing it. She knew, but she didn't want to leave, not yet. She need some more time, she needed a sign of some kind. For what she didn't know; but she waited. And had waited for a long time now. She was patient; no matter what others thought, she was patient. 

A sound came from her left, and she instantly whirled around, kunai in her hand. She swept her eyes carefully over the terrain, tuning out the happy yelps coming from the wolf behind her, focusing soully on finding the presence that she knew was there. 

" Looking for this?" a voice came from her back. 

She whirled around and almost let her kunai loose before seeing whom the speaker was. " Himura." She said, relaxing her stance and slipping the kunai back into its hiding place. 

" Misao." He responded. 

He seemed to totally not notice the small wolf in his arms licking his face, his cheek, his scar. She stared at him and then she realized something. The light insects danced, the wolf 'woofing' happily, comfortable silence of a duet, and Himura standing there. 

It was perfect. 

Perfect. 

She gave him a smile with a light shining in her eyes; this was what she had been waiting for. He nodded, his face unreadable. Slowly her let the wolf down and stood back up, and she waited. 

" They've been looking for you." He said, his voice quiet. 

And she closed her eyes and sighed. " Of course." She murmured back softly. 

It was typical that he should be the one to find her, him being the only one knowing where she was. He had suggested this place to her and had come regularly to check on her, but never letting anyone know where she was. The first few weeks had been hell, getting use to new surroundings, animals attacking her because of her new presence in the place, the people that lived near the forest hunting her; thinking she was a mythical being. But Himura had always shown up at the nick of time and saved her, and her saving him sometimes as well. Not often but still it happened. Soon though, the place started to accept her presence and she became part of the cycle, that made the forest and those that lived near and in it, work together. She was part of it now, but for how much longer? 

" Shall I get my things?' she asked. 

He shook his head and pointed to the small bag by his foot. 

" Oh." She said; her voice muted by wariness. " Of course. Shall we go now then?" 

He nodded, picking up the bag and slinging it over his shoulder. She walked up to the wolf that sat upon a spot of chosen grass, looking up at them and wagging its tail with its tongue lapping out at the side of his jaw. 

" I have to go now." She said quietly squatting down, " I most probably won't see you for a long while, if I ever get to at all. Take care of yourself." 

The wolf tilted its head to the side, almost as if it was acknowledging what she said, as if it understood. 

" Misao." 

She turned to see Himura extending his hand to her. Mutely she took and let him pull her up. 

" Time to go." He said. 

" I know." She replied, looking back at the baby wolf, she bit her lip. " Can I-" Himura shook his head, " He can take care of himself Misao, and his pack will be looking for him soon, if not already." 

Releasing a wary sigh, she let Himura lead her out of the forest. 

{What will happen when I get back? what had happened while I was away? What will everyone think?} She was shaking, her hand was trembling and Himura tightened his grip. She offered him a shaky smile but it was wasted, since she faced his back. Looking over her shoulder she saw the woods which had been her home faded from sight. 

***End Prologue*** 

Hiasobi: Please Review! It's alternate pairing, so yeah. Reviews appriciated, constructive critizism welcome, flames expected. *lol* 


	2. 1 - Could this be wrong?

author's note: For those that are wondering about the german title; Ich Liebe Dich = I Love You. 

Chapter One - Could This be wrong? 

Could this be wrong? 

Could something that felt so right be wrong? 

Yes. 

But they didn't care, not anymore. 

It didn't matter if it did anyways, neither of them could hold off the pull and they had long stopped fighting it. It was unavoidable and they knew that now, it was better this way. 

His hot breath traveled down her cheek trailing a path from her ear to her waiting lips. She gasped and arched to him, like ever time his hand flickered across the oh-so-sensitive spot on her back, just like he knew she would. The kiss they shared was not gentle nor was it loving, it was savage, passionate and lust filled to the very last drop of the sensations it gave off. 

She clawed at his bare shoulders and his hands pawed at her, hands glomping and squeezing every inch of flesh he could reach and still their tongues danced. They were pressed up close, flesh to flesh, heart to heart and a hair couldn't separate them. They were as close as close could get, yet it wasn't enough. They needed something more, something even closer then close, they need to be one. 

And as he flipped her up from under him, so that she straddled his hips, he placed a hand on the back of her neck and lowered her head to his. 

Could this be wrong? 

Could this be right? 

They didn't care, for the world they lived in had no rights or wrongs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

She stared out the window at the gray skies with her blue stormy eyes. Winds blew steadily and the leaves on the trees swayed to its beat as the humidity in the air rose and signaled the first signs of rainfall. She stared unblinkingly out of the window frame, her face blank and mind blissfully in turmoil. 

A hand reached over her shoulder, settled its grip onto the shutter and pushed the window closed. It stayed frozen like that for a few moments. Her sitting on the futon with her legs curled to her side in a V, staring blankly at the now closed window and the arm that rest over her shoulder on the window frame. 

" Come to bed." His husky voice called for her. 

She sat unmoving and toppled back as an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled. She stared into his amethyst orbs unblinkingly and searched them for something. 

" Is what we're doing right?" she asked him in a deathly whisper. 

" It's not wrong." He replied to her, his eyes soft. 

She sighed and laid her head down on his chest and listened to the calming heartbeat. Absently drawing circles on the muscular pillow of hers she blinked when she heard him take jagged breath and saw her finger balanced delicately standing up on top of his hardened nipple. She felt her lip twitch and dragged her nail softly down his upper body and grinned wickedly when he gave a sharp hiss, so glad that both their bodies were bare, and she rubbed her naked body next to his, generating a satisfying reaction. 

She felt him growl almost as if to say, so this is they way you want it eh? 

Before she knew it he had flipped her over, now towering above her and her breathing quickened as she felt him massage her inner thigh with his hand. Yet it did not stop there, instead it crept up higher and teased her most secret opening before slipping one casual finger inside of her. 

She arched her body up to him and through her heavy half-closed lids saw the desire reflected thick in his eyes. She moaned as he slipped another digit in and the rhythm began. She clutched at his back and raked at his shoulders blades seeking her release as she kept the tempo with her hips. Losing all other thoughts but to keep in harmony with those two digits that moved in and out of her in excruciating welcome. Whimpering as she felt him withdraw from inside of her she opened her mouth to protest, only to have it deliciously covered and invade by his. 

She groaned as he slowly but surely took his time and explored every canvas in her mouth and his hands smoothing down her body to mesmerize her every curve. She held him tight to her and pressed herself to him, urging and inviting. His hands cup her breasts, slowly molding them to get a reaction, and she bucked in surrender. 

Feeling her body pressed so close to his he couldn't contain himself anymore and growling he moved his hand down and held tightly at her waist, spreading her legs apart with his knees until he stood between them. She cried out as he plunged into her and clung on as the waves rocked her body slowly at first but then soon becoming a storm of emotions. 

She hooked her legs up and around onto his waist holding him round the shoulders. She could feel her long loose hair beneath them crunching and there was going to be tangles in it for sure, but she was beyond caring about that at this point. The feelings were drowning her, carrying her away until she was sure they had reached the ends of the world. 

She met each of his needy thrust with one of her own, and whispers and vows of love were spoken, not sure which came from whom and not caring. 

She moaned and groaned withering in need and wants as he accommodated them with grunts and growls of his own. They were burning up in each other's arms and neither cared for they were in a world of their own, where everything was theirs for the taking. Especially each other. And even then they soon feel off the edge of their world and soared to the stars. 

They lay curled up panting at each other's sides some time later, neither having any energy left to move nor wanting to. Listening to his heartbeat she slowly let her eyes fluttered closed. She gave a contented sigh and snuggled closer to him as he pulled the blanket over the two of them and tucking in for the night. 

Her hands lay gently on either side of her head on top of his chest, her head lying between them comfortably. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder holding her close to him as the other lay coiled out on top of her waist in a possessive gesture and their legs, often like many other lovers, were tangled up in each other under the blanket. 

" Kenshin?" she asked. 

" Hmm?" he hummed lazily. 

" Is what we're doing right?" She asked in a soft voice. 

He gazed down gently at her and kissed the top of her head before settling his chin there, " It's not wrong, just remember that." 

" What will the others think?" she asked with an uncertain undertone. 

" The others can think what they want." He said his voice cold. 

" Don't say it like that love." She murmured snuggling up to him, " I like your voice better warm." 

He chuckled and dropped another kiss on her head, " It'll be alright." 

He felt her buried face smile up against his chest, " I still sometimes wonder how we got here." 

" You needed someone to love you," he said affectionately, " and I needed someone to love." 

" It worked out nicely in the end didn't it?" she asked him. 

" Yes, it did." 

" I love you." She told him and he chuckled. 

" I love you too Misao. Now go to sleep before I change my mind and you won't be able to." 

She smiled softly at him, lovingly, as her blue eyes dragged him in and drowned him in her emotions once again. " Good night anata." 

" Good night koi, now sleep." 

And she did as the candle by their bed finally burnt out and he soon following. 

***End Chapter One*** 

Hiasobi: there ain't no real plot line yet...I'm just making it up as it goes, please review! 


End file.
